Put that thing back inside!
by nt'kit
Summary: "Natsume! I can't believe you took it out! Put it back in now!" "Damn, it wont fit... Alright, open up, I'll make it fit" Just what the hell was going inside that room? That's what Ruka, Tsubasa, Hotaru and the rest want to know. Warning for pervertedness


Hello everybody! You know… I really _really _wanted to make a one shot of GA like this… and a few of you might know that I've already written a story similar to this one but it wasn't of Gakuen Alice… And I really wanted to write this with Mikan and Natsume! So here I am!

I hope you like this (:

Disclaimer: Don't own.

* * *

"_What? Natsume! I can't believe you took it out! Put it back in now!"_

Ruka stayed still on his tracks. It was a beautiful Sunday afternoon and the kids at Gakuen Alice had no school. Ruka decided to go and take a walk in the Northern Woods after paying a visit to his friends in the farm. Of course he had looked for his best friend after waking up, but finding him nowhere he decided that either he was at the Dangerous Abilities classroom, and mind you he definitely wouldn't go there to ask for him, or he would be resting under his favorite tree.

But that thought came to an end after hearing whichever ranting came inside that room. Yes, that room.

Our little blond decided to take a short cut to the farm, which consisted on passing through the Special Abilities classroom, and he didn't expect anyone to be there since there were no classes today. So why, may you ask, did Ruka heard Mikan's voice inside that room and what's most, telling, no, _demanding_ Natsume to 'put it back in'?

Wait…

What?

"_Shh! Don't be so loud idiot! Somebody could hear you."_

Now that sounded like Natsume's voice. What was going on inside that room?

And just as Ruka decided to go in and find out himself, he was stopped right the second his hand touched the door knob by Mikan's words.

"_Oh, sorry. Okay, but put that thing inside again, and be gentle."_

Inside? Gentle? Just what the hell was going on there? Ruka wanted to run, anywhere would be definitely better than hearing his best friend and his crush doing… whatever they were doing! But luck wasn't on his side this time since at the moment a smiling Tsubasa followed by Misaki decided to join our little blond friend.

"Hey Ruka-pyon!" Tsubasa said with a wide grin. "Hm? What's with that face?"

"_Damn."_

"Huh?" Tsubasa said intelligently. "Was that Natsume's voice?"

"_Ah! It's so big! I don't think it will fit…"_

Three faces paled. Misaki was shocked, Ruka looked as if he would faint any moment now, and Tsubasa looked as if he would kill a certain raven any minute now.

"That… That was Mikan's voice…" Misaki whispered, unable to move her body and run. "Why is Mikan in the classroom?"

"Screw that! Why is Mikan in the classroom with Natsume? And talking about… about…" Tsubasa said, but he was unable to finish that sentence. That was Mikan we're talking about, right? Innocent, oblivious Mikan! She wouldn't do something like _that,_ right?

"_It fitted before I took it out! Open up, I'll make it fit."_

Well, maybe she would…

"Hm, why does everyone look like if you've just seen a ghost?" Narumi asked from behind Ruka, he was being followed by an expressionless Hotaru. "Oh, have anyone seen Mikan? We are looking for her." He said ignoring the scared faces everyone made.

"_Maybe we should put something on it to make it slippery? That way it'll go in easily right?"_

And Ruka fainted.

"Was that… Was that Mikan's voice?" Narumi said slowly. Afraid of whatever he could hear.

"What's going on inside?" Hotaru asked walking past the passed out Ruka and standing before a pale Tsubasa. Her face was emotionless but you could see something on her eyes that would make you sweat.

"Uh…"

"_Idiot. There's nothing here that could make this slippery."_

That was Natsume's voice.

And as Narumi and Misaki stayed still on their places, Hotaru and Tsubasa placed their ears on the door to be able to hear whatever was happening.

There was some shuffling inside which made the two Alices curious, what were they doing?

"Should we go in?" Narumi asked after getting over his shock.

Hotaru shook her head. "Let's wait a little bit mo-"

"_Argh I give up! Mikan! You grab it and put it in yourself!_

"WAIT A MOENT YOU PERVERTED FIRE CASTER! DON'T YOY DARE TO DO ANYTHING TO… ha?"

And after abruptly opening the door and walking inside, Tsubasa stayed still on his tracks, his mouth hanging open at the sight before him. There were Mikan and Natsume, sitting on the floor, and while Mikan had a picture in her hands, Natsume held the photo album in his.

"Oh! Hi Tsubasa-sempai! Look! We found more pictures of when you were kids!" A very enthusiastic Mikan said waving at her sempai to join her. "But this dummy here took out the picture from the album and now we can't put it back into the plastic…"

Ah. So that was it. They were talking about a photo album. A. Damn. Photo. Album!

"Ah Hotaru! You're here!" Mikan said as she hopped up and went to hug her best friend. "Ne, why is everyone so pale?"

"So…" Ruka said from the door. Apparently he had regained consciousness. "You guys weren't…"

Natsume eyed him suspiciously, weren't? We weren't what? And that's when it hit him. Those idiots must've eavesdropped on their conversation and misunderstood it completely. An evil grin appeared on his face .

"Oh no, we will save that for later." Natsume said smugly eyeing the furious shadow manipulator. "I suppose you were the one who misunderstood, right shadow?"

"Why you little…!"

And the chase began. Natsume running from a cursing Tsubasa while he ranted about how he would make sure he wouldn't get near Mikan ever again and the rest sighed with relief.

And Mikan? Mikan was oblivious to everything that just happened.

* * *

So? What do you think? Like it? Hate it? Send a review with your opinions ;)

I really hope this made you smile at least a bit!

Don't forget to press that pretty review button! :D

~nt'kit


End file.
